Star Spangled Man
thumb|320pxStar Sprangled Man ist ein Titel aus dem Soundtrack von Captain America: The First Avenger und zugleich eine Szene, der die gleichnamige Musical-Einlage verwendet. Text * Englisch : Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way? : Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day? : Who will campaign door-to-door for America, : Carry the flag shore to shore for America, : From Hoboken to Spokane, : The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! : We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win, : Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? : Who will redeem, head the call for America, : Who’ll rise or fall, give his all for America, : Who’s here to prove that we can? : The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! :Stalwart and steady and true, :(see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there’s no substitute!) :Forceful and ready to defend the :Red, White, and Blue! :Who’ll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox? :(far as an eagle will soar) :Who’s making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? :(He knows what we’re fighting for!) :Who waked the giant that napped in America? :We know it’s no-one but Captain America, :Who’ll finish what they began? :Who’ll kick the Krauts to Japan? :The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! :(Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?!) Deutsch : Wer ist stark und mutig genug, um die amerikanische Lebensart zu retten? : Wer gelobt, Tag und Nacht für das zu kämpfen, was richtig ist? : Wer zieht für Amerika werbend von Tür zu Tür, : Trägt die Flagge für Amerika von Ufer zu Ufer, : Von Hoboken nach Spokane, : Der sternenübersäte Mann mit einem Plan! : Wir können nicht ignorieren, dass es da eine Bedrohung und einen Krieg gibt, den wir gewinnen müssen, : Wer wird den tölpelhaften Schlägern aus Berlin eine Schlinge um den Hals legen? : Wer wird es tilgen und den Ruf für Amerika entgegen nehmen, : Wer wird aufsteigen oder fallen und dabei alles für Amerika geben, : Wer ist hier um zu beweisen, dass wir es können? : Der sternenübersäte Mann mit einem Plan! : Treu und beständig und wahrhaftig, :(seht, wie dieser Kerl schießen kann, wir sagen euch, dafür gibt es keinen Ersatz!) : Kraftvoll und bereit und wahrhaftig, : um das Rot-Weiß-Blaue zu verteidigen! : Wer wird die Achsenmächte absetzen und ist schlau wie ein Fuchs? : (so weit, wie Adler emporsteigen) Wer macht Adolf davor Angst, aus seinem Kasten herauszukommen? : (Er weiß, für was wir kämpfen!) : Wer weckte den schlummernden Riesen in Amerika? : Wir wissen, es ist niemand anderes als Captain America! : Wer wird das beenden, was sie begonnen haben? : Wer wird die Krauts bis nach Japan treten? : Der sternenübersäte Mann mit einem Plan! : (Wer ist stark und mutig genug, um die amerikanische Lebensart zu retten?!) Anmerkungen #"Sternenübersät" und das "Rot-Weiß-Blaue" spiegelt die Nationalfarben der US-Amerikaner wieder, die sich auch auf ihrer Flagge, dem rot-weiß-blauen Sternenbanner, befinden. Das Kostüm von Captain America, der als patriotische Personifikation Amerikas stilisiert wird, ist an diese angelehnt und wird deshalb im Texte des Liedes immer wieder betont. #Die sogenannten Achsenmächte waren die Kriegsgegner der Alliierten im Zweiten Weltkrieg, zu denen primär das Deutsche Reich, das Kaiserreich Japan und Italien zählten. #Der Begriff "Krauts" bezieht sich auf das deutsche Nationalgericht Sauerkraut. In beiden Weltkriegen wurden die Deutschen von Engländern und Amerikanern als "Krauts" bezeichnet. Historische Fehler *Die Erstausgabe von Captain America, deren Cover zeigte, wie Adolf Hitler von Cap ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde, ist eigentlich bereits vor dem Beitritte der Vereinigten Staaten in den Zweiten Weltkrieg (1941) veröffentlicht worden. In The First Avenger erscheint sie scheinbar jedoch frühestens im Juni 1943, wie in der Musical-Sequenz gezeigt wird. Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger